Where the Sidewalk Cracks
by BrucasandNaleyLovin
Summary: Slight AU. 5 years in the future. Leyton, Naley, Brooke/Owen. Detailed summary inside.
1. Intro

Title: Where The Sidewalk Cracks

**Title: **Where The Sidewalk Cracks

**Pairings: **Brooke/Owen, Leyton, Naley

All adults are 25.

**Characters **

**Brooke**

Brooke and Chase were together after high school, and they had a daughter together when they were nineteen. Her name is Emma Grace Adams. They broke up when they were twenty. They decided that it wouldn't be fair to Emma if they stayed together just for the sake of her. But, they still are good friends. Chase sees Emma every chance he gets, but it's hard, since he's a pilot and he's not home a lot. Emma is six now.

Brooke and Emma live in California, where Brooke's company, Clothes Over Bros is based. She has stores in all the major cities, and now she decided that it was time to go home. To Tree Hill. She is going to open a store there. Everything is great for Brooke and Emma, but Brooke doesn't want to be away from home anymore. Sure her mother isn't thrilled about the idea, but it's Brooke's life.

**Leyton**

That night that Lucas went to see Peyton in LA, she said yes when he asked her to marry him. They got married the next day, in Vegas, and in a year they had their first child. A girl, Blair Alexandra Scott. Blair is five. They also have a newborn son named Grayson Samuel Scott. Lucas is currently working on his second novel, and he also coaches the Ravens, and Peyton has her own label in Tree Hill.

**Naley**

Haley is a teacher at Tree Hill High. Nathan is just getting into the NBA, and he helps Lucas coach the Ravens. Jamie is seven now. They also have two daughters. Chloe Amelia Scott, who is four, and Kaylee Hope Scott who is 2. Haley is also pregnant with their fourth, and last, child. She isn't due for five more months, though.

Just some more notes:  
-Nathan never had his accident.  
-Naley has a nanny, but she isn't psycho. I really dislike the whole psycho nanny Carrie story line.  
-The story starts at the end of August. That's actually more for me, for when I plan things out, though.  
-Lucas and Lindsay were never together. Lindsay is just his editor, but they are friends.  
-Oh, and question. Did they ever say Owen's last name on the show?

It may take me a bit to get updates up, but I plan on finishing this. I'm just busy with school and dance classes/dance company. But I'll try my best don't worry.

Oh, and the title really has nothing to do with the story. When I was trying to come up with a name for the story, I was listening to the song. BTW, it's one of Kate Voegele's old ones.  
It's really good. You should listen if you haven't.

The first chapter should be up in a few days, I hope.

-Chelsea.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay. Here's Chapter 1. Sorry if it's a little boring, but I needed to start it somewhere. Hope you all like it!  
-Chelsea.

--

**Chapter 1-Coming Home **

It was 7:30 in the morning. Brooke had been awake since 6:00 and she couldn't get back to sleep. Today was the day that her and Emma were moving to Tree Hill. She was ready to be home, but she was not ready to do the moving stuff. The majority of their stuff had been shipped to Tree Hill five days ago, and it should be there when they get there later. But then there was decorating their new house when they got there, and furniture shopping, because they were moving into a much bigger house than they lived in now.

Brooke figured she wouldn't try to get back to sleep. Her alarm clock was supposed to go off at 8:15 anyway. She picked up the box that was on the floor next to her bed. All her photo albums since Emma was born were in there. She pulled one out that was labeled 'Emma-Age 5' on it. She flipped through the pages. There were some pictures of Emma in France and Italy. They went for a month and a half for Brooke's work that summer. Brooke was happy that Emma could be a part of everything. She loves that little girl so much. Now that she's a mother, she can't understand how Victoria just couldn't be around.

Just then, she heard Emma's door creak open, and she heard Emma come skipping down the hallway. Emma pushed Brooke's door open, and she jumped onto her bed.

"Good morning baby," Brooke said as she pulled Emma into her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Mommy." Emma looked up at Brooke, with her sparkling green eyes and light brown hair. "What are you looking at?" Emma pointed to the closed photo album in front of Brooke.

"Pictures."

"Of what?"

"Of you, silly girl." Brooke smiled at Emma. She couldn't imagine life without her.

"I wanna look too," Emma said. They looked at pictures together for a little while, but Emma got bored with it.

"So. Are you excited to move to Tree Hill," Brooke asked Emma. They were laying down now.

"No," Emma said.

"What? Why not?"

"Am I ever gonna see Lexie again?" Lexie is Emma's best friend. Brooke could tell that Emma is really going to miss her.

"You know how we have to go to lots of different places to check on my stores," Brooke asked Emma.

"Yes," Emma said.

"Well, sometimes we'll have to come here, to check on this store, since we won't be there everyday. When we come here, you'll be able to see Lexie and all your other friends again."

"Oh. Okay." Emma's face lit up, and she was happy about that. "Then I'm excited to move."

"Good. Now you'll get to see Jamie, and Chloe, and Kaylee, and Blair whenever you want."

"Really? I miss them all the time," Emma said.

"Really," Brooke said. "And we'll finally get to see Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas's new baby. And, guess what!"

"What?" Emma seemed excited at that.

"Daddy's gonna come see you tonight." Emma's eyes got the widest Brooke's ever seen them get.

"I haven't seen Daddy in two whole months," Emma exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to see him!"

"And he's gonna help us paint your new room, and he said you can pick out whatever color you want," Brooke said. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. It was 8:05. They had to leave at 9:30 for the airport. "Alright Emmie, it's time for you to get a bath."

"Mmm no," Emma said. Even at six years old, Emma still put up a fight about getting a bath.

"Mmm yes," Brooke mocked her.

"No!" Emma scrunched up her nose and made a face at Brooke.

"If you don't get a bath, you can't pick out any color you want for your new room."

Emma looked at Brooke for a little. "Oh, alright, I guess." Emma sighed dramatically. Brooke tried not to laugh.

Brooke helped Emma start her bath, and she packed the rest of their things that they could bring on the plane with them. Brooke decided to leave their beds and their kitchen furniture in their California house, since now it would be used as a vacation house. She just has to remind herself to order new couches, a table, and a tv for the living room for the next time they come.

They were finally out for the airport at 9:30, on time, for once. By the time they got checked in, they had 45 minutes until their flight left at 10:30. Brooke got a coffee cake and a large vanilla frappucino for the two of them to share. That was Emma's favorite thing to get at the airport. Sure it wasn't the healthiest thing for a six year old, but once in a while it wouldn't hurt.

They landed in North Carolina at 7:30. Emma was so excited to find Chase. She ran off from Brooke right when they stepped off the plane.

"Woah, wait a minute girly," Brooke called to Emma. Emma stopped and turned around and waited for Brooke. "He's not gonna be right here. We have to get our things first." Emma grabbed Brooke's hand as they walked off to baggage claim.

"Look Mommy, there's our bags," Emma pointed to the end of the baggage claim. "Can I get them?"

"Wait until they get to us," Brooke said. They got their bags, and walked to look for Chase.

"I see him Mommy," Emma said excitedly. Emma pushed her bag on the floor and ran off. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms. They were both happy to see each other.

"Emmie, you can't just drop your things on the floor," Brooke laughed as she walked up to Emma and Chase. Emma let herself out of Chase's arms and picked up her bag. "Hi Chase." Brooke smiled and they hugged.

"Hey Brooke," Chase replied. He helped Brooke with her and Emma's things. They walked outside to the parking lot. "How have you guys been?"

"We're great," Brooke said. "I'm happy to be home, and Emma's excited to live here. But she's even more excited to see you. She really misses you." Emma skipped in front of them.

"I really miss her too. I think I'll probably be able to see her a lot more, now that you're here."

"That's great," Brooke said. "So how are you? Been anywhere interesting lately?"

"Yeah, actually, I was in New Zealand a few weeks ago."

"That sounds great," Brooke said when they got to Chase's car.

"We're gonna get paint for Emma's room, right," Chase asked Brooke as they drove from the airport.

"Yeah," Emma said excitedly. "I wanna get really bright pink!" Brooke and Chase laughed.

"Can we stop at our house first, to make sure everything's there," Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Chase said.

When they stopped at Brooke and Emma's new house, they ended up getting everything together. Chase helped Brooke put her and Emma's new beds together, and they got the furniture together in the rest of the rooms. They finally got paint for Emma's room, she picked out the brightest shade of pink she could find. By the time they were done painting, it was 11:30, and Emma was ready to fall asleep.

"Hey, Emma, why don't you say bye to Daddy before you go to bed," Brooke said to Emma. She was standing at the front door with Chase, and Emma ran over. She climbed into Chase's arms.

"Bye Daddy," Emma said, sounding tired. She laid her head on his shoulder. "When am I gonna see you again?"

"Well today's Friday, so I'll be back on Wednesday. I'll try to see you on Wednesday, but if not, I'll see you on Thursday."

"Okay, I can't wait."

"Me neither." Chase and Brooke smiled at each other. "I love you baby girl." He kissed Emma's forehead.

"I love you too Daddy," Emma said. Chase put her down.

"Alright Emmie, go brush your teeth and lay in my bed, I'll be up in a minute," Brooke said to Emma. Emma ran upstairs. "Thanks for everything today Chase. It really meant a lot to Emma. We were really glad to see you."

"Not a problem," Chase said. "And I was glad to see both of you too."

"I better let you go, you really didn't have to paint her room, we could have done it tomorrow." Brooke smiled.

"Don't worry, it was fine."

"Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday," Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Chase said. "I'll see you." He turned and walked away from the house.

"Hey Chase," Brooke called. He turned around. "Don't be a stranger; you know you're always welcome here."

"I know. I'll see you."

"Bye." Brooke shut and locked the front door. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. Emma was still awake when she went to bed.

"So how did you like today," Brooke asked her.

"It was great Mommy," Emma yawned. "And I love my new room."

"I love it too," Brooke said. "And tomorrow we're going to Aunt Haley's, and you're gonna see all your cousins."

"I can't wait," Emma said happily.

"Well, why don't you get to sleep now so you'll be wide awake tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy, good night." Emma snuggled next to Brooke and she fell asleep quickly. Brooke just stroked her hair. She was really happy with the decision she made to come back home. She knew everything was going to be even better for her and Emma now.


	3. Chapter 2

Woah, sorry it took so long. I planned on updating a few days ago, but I had no internet access. I'll do better next time.  
But, here's a nice long chapter for you guys.  
-Chelsea.

--

**Chapter 2-A ****Reunion**

Brooke almost forgot that she told Millicent she would meet her at the airport at 10 am. It was 9:30, and Brooke needed to leave soon if she wanted to get there on time. Her only problem was that Emma was still asleep, and she hates waking her up. But right now she really had no choice.

"Emma," Brooke whispered, pushing Emma's shoulder. "Emma. It's time to get up." She pushed her shoulder a few more times and Emma blinked her eyes open.

"Why," she whined.

"Because, we have a lot to do today," Brooke said, as she sat next to Emma. "We have to go meet Aunt Millie at the airport soon, and then go see my new store, and then tonight we're going to Aunt Haley's."

"Oh, okay. Will you help me get ready?"

"Yeah. But you can't take long."

"Okay," Emma said again, and she pulled herself out of bed.

Brooke and Emma were walking in the airport lobby to meet Millicent. The first thing Emma saw was Starbucks.

"Mommy, look, Starbucks," Emma said, stopping, pointing towards Starbucks, her eyes getting big.

"Sorry babe," Brooke said, laughing a little. "You had a frappucino yesterday, you know the rules."

"But I shared it with you."

"Oh yeah, you shared it with me. You only gave me two sips."

"Did not," Emma giggled.

"Another time," Brooke said, smiling.

"Oh fine," Emma sighed dramatically. Just then, Brooke saw Millicent.

"Millie," Brooke called to get Millicent's attention. Millie turned when she heard her name, and she walked over to Brooke and Emma.

"Hi Brooke," Millicent said, and the two of them hugged. "Hi Emma." She smiled at Emma.

"Hi Aunt Millie." Emma loves Millicent. Whenever she watches her, they always bake cookies or brownies, and Emma says that she wants to teach Brooke how to make them when she gets better at it.

"Thanks for meeting me," Millicent said to Brooke as they were driving away from the airport.

"Oh, no problem Millie. You know that me and Emma are always here." They both smiled.

As Brooke drove through Tree Hill, she knew she made the right decision to come back. Sure, California was great, but it wasn't home. No matter how much she tried to make it home. Her and Emma haven't seen everybody in over a year. Brooke was busy with her job, but she still really missed everyone. And she didn't want Emma to grow up and not know her family, she wanted Emma to know and love the people who mean the most to her.

"This is where Mouth and everyone lives," Brooke said when they got to Millicent's apartment building.

"Who," Millicent asked.

"Friends, that I haven't seen in so long." Brooke smiled. "Emmie, come on. After we help Aunt Millie get her stuff together, we're gonna go see some people."

"But I thought we're going to your new store," Emma asked as she got out of the car.

"We will after that." Brooke helped Millicent get some of her things together, and her and Emma walked to Mouth's apartment. Emma knocked on the door.

"Mouth," Brooke said excitedly when Mouth answered the door.

"Brooke," Mouth said, just as excited. "And Emma. Come in." Brooke and Emma followed Mouth inside. Skills came out of the kitchen.

"Brooke Davis," Skills asks. "It's about time you're back. Come here."

"It is, isn't it," Brooke agreed and the two of them hugged. Skills lifted Emma up.

"What are you like ten now," Skills asked her. Emma smiled.

"No, I'm like six now," Emma said, giggling. He put her down. Brooke smiled. All of this felt so right.

"So what are you doing here," Mouth asked.

"My assistant just moved here," Brooke said. "I didn't realize that it was the same building you live in."

"Well, it's great to see you guys, since it's been over a year."

"I know. That's one of the reasons we're back. I really miss everyone."

"We all miss you too."

"Well, we better go. I have to see how they're coming along on the store," Brooke said. "Emma, come on." Emma was playing a video game with Skills, and she ran over to Brooke.

"I'll see you tonight, right," Mouth asked her.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Brooke said. "I'll see you guys later."

Emma and Brooke left for Brooke's new store. It was Karen's old café. She didn't like completely changing it, but she thought it was right, because the café was an important place to everyone in high school. They walked in, and the workers were almost done with everything.

"Hi," Brooke said, walking in. One of the workers turned around.

"Are you Brooke," he asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how everything was coming along."

"Well, we should be done today."

"Today? That was faster than I thought it would be done," Brooke said. Her and Emma walked around and looked at everything. "It looks great."

"We're glad you like it." Brooke looked at everything again. She saw a box with pieces of the walls in it. On top was the quote, "Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe." She pulled it out of the box.

"Can you do something with this," Brooke asked, showing him the sign.

"Like what," he asked. Brooke looked around the store and got an idea.

"Can you hang it over the door?"

"Sure. If you really want it."

"I really want it."

"Okay," he said. "If you wanna check back tonight or tomorrow, we'll have everything finished."

"That sounds great, I'll check back tomorrow," Brooke said. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," he said, and they left.

"Mommy, why did you wanna keep the thing from the trash," Emma asked Brooke as they walked to their car.

"Well, when I was in high school Aunt Karen used to have a café there, and that was on the wall. So it was really important to me," Brooke explained to her.

"Oh okay."

"So what do you think of the store?"

"I think it looks great." Emma smiled.

"Me too."

"I think I'm gonna like living here," Emma said.

"I think you will too."

"Did it make you sad that you didn't see everybody for a long time?" Brooke was always amazed at how mature Emma was sometimes.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"Me too."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy."

Brooke and Emma spent the whole afternoon finishing getting their house together. They hung up pictures, and Brooke couldn't decide if she really liked the way she put the kitchen together. She rearranged it three times, but decided to put it back the way she had it to begin with.

Now they were going to Nathan and Haley's. They were both happy that they were going to get to see everyone. Emma couldn't wait to play with her cousins, and Brooke missed talking with her best friends. Her family. Emma rang the door bell. Nathan opened the door, and Jamie and Chloe ran to the door.

"Hi Nathan," Brooke said.

"It's so good to see you," Nathan pulled Brooke and Emma into a hug.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie exclaimed. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Jamie," Brooke said, and she lifted him up.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She kissed his forehead and put him down. Haley came to the door. Emma, Jamie, and Chloe ran off to play.

"Haley! I miss you guys so much," Brooke said, hugging Haley.

"We miss you too," Haley said. "Come on, everyone's out back." Brooke followed Haley and Nathan to their backyard. Emma was already in the pool with Jamie, Chloe, and Blair. Peyton got up and hugged Brooke.

"Hi best friend," Brooke said. "So where's your baby?"

"Lucas has him," Peyton said. They walked over to the table where Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills were. Peyton took Grayson from Lucas and gave him to Brooke. Brooke sat on the chair next to Peyton.

"Oh, Peyton, he's so cute," Brooke said, smiling. "You and Lucas make good looking kids." They all laughed. They talked about their kids for a while, and Brooke told everyone all about her business, and her new store. Now all the guys were off doing their own thing, and Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were talking.

"So what made you come back to Tree Hill," Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke figured it was time to tell them why she wanted to come back.

"I wasn't happy anymore," Brooke started. "I had everything I dreamed of, my company, all my stores, always going on nice vacations. But it wasn't enough for me. I didn't have any real friends, besides Millicent. I hadn't seen all of you in over a year, and it really hurt. If I didn't have Emma, I think being there may have been even worse."

"Why didn't you ever tell us this, Brooke," Haley asked her.

"I didn't want you two to worry about me. You have your own lives to worry about."

"Brooke, you know we're always here," Peyton said.

"Yeah Brooke, don't worry. You can talk to us about anything," Haley said.

"I know," Brooke whispered. The three of them hugged. "Everything's gonna be better now. I can tell."

"Good for you Brooke, for turning your life around like this," Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyt. I think we're going to be really happy here." They talked for a while and before they knew it, it was 11:00. Brooke and Emma walked into their house.

"Mommy, do you think I can sleep in my room tonight," Emma asked Brooke.

"Not tonight. One more night in my bed won't kill you, will it," Brooke asked.

"Oh, I guess not." Brooke smiled.

"Want me to read you a book before bed," Brooke asked her.

"Yeah, I'll pick it out." Emma picked out her favorite book, Eloise. Emma loves the Eloise books.

"I'm ready to sleep," Emma yawned when Brooke finished reading her the book.

"Me too." Brooke shut off the light. Emma snuggled next to Brooke. Brooke smiled. She really can't imagine life without Emma.

"I had fun today Mommy," Emma said.

"So did I. I think we're gonna like it here, what about you?"

"I think so too."

"Tomorrow we're gonna see my store. It's going to be all done. And then on Monday I'm going to register you for school. School starts on Wednesday, are you excited?"

"No," Emma said. "I don't have to go to school anymore. I graduated kindergarten, remember?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"No, baby, you have a lot more school to do."

"Oh. But I wanna stay home with you all the time, and go to the store with you and Aunt Millie."

"Oh, I know baby, but you'll have fun at school. And Jamie and Blair are going to be there."

"Okay. Maybe I'll have fun," Emma said. They talked until Emma drifted off to sleep. Brooke loved having serious conversations, well serious for a six year old, with Emma. Victoria never spent time with Brooke like that when she was Emma's age. Sometimes Brooke worried that she wasn't a great mother, but then when she saw how much Emma loved her, it made everything better.


	4. Chapter 3

Ah! Sorry for the long wait! I've had so many tests in all my classes in the last two weeks. I promise I wrote at every chance I got, though. Hopefully next time the wait won't be as long. Enjoy!  
-Chelsea

**Chapter 3-A New Start **

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up," Emma yelled, pushing Brooke's shoulder. Brooke was wondering why Emma was waking her up, and then she remembered that it was the first day of school.

"What time is it," Brooke asked.

"It's 7:30. You have to do my hair, you promised."

"Okay, okay. Just give me five minutes." At least Emma was excited about school. Brooke got herself ready for the day before she did Emma's hair. She went to Emma's room.

"You're gonna straighten it, right," Emma asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. She plugged the straightener in and turned it on.

"Mommy, you forgot to put music on." When Brooke and Emma get ready for the day, Emma likes when Brooke plays music. Brooke put her iPod on. In their house they had speakers that you could hear through the whole house, and Emma loved that.

"So what do you think," Brooke asked Emma when she was done doing her hair.

"I love it," Emma said as Brooke put it in a half up half down ponytail and tied a yellow ribbon around it. "What am I gonna wear?" Brooke smiled.

"I made you a new outfit just for today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Brooke helped Emma get dressed, and they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Emma was really quiet now.

"Are you okay babe," Brooke asked Emma, and she pushed a piece of hair away from Emma's face.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go," Emma whispered. Brooke thought she was going to cry.

"I know, but it'll be fun. I promise."

"No it won't. You're not gonna be there." She started to cry.

"Come here baby." Brooke picked Emma up from her chair and brought her to the living room. She sat on the couch, and Emma leaned on her chest and cried. She stroked her hair.

"Why do I have to go," Emma sobbed.

"Because everyone has to go to school," Brooke said, and she kissed Emma's forehead.

"But you don't go to school."

"I know, but I used to, when I was younger." Emma lifted her head up.

"Did you like it," she asked, sniffling.

"Yeah," Brooke lied. She didn't like lying to her, but if it worked, she figured why not. She wiped the tears from under Emma's eyes.

"I guess I could try," Emma said quietly. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Brooke yelled, and Haley and Jamie came in.

"Do I have to go now?"

"Yes. Now go upstairs and get your new book bag, okay?" Emma and Jamie ran up the stairs to Emma's room.

"How is she," Haley asked Brooke.

"She was fine, and then she wasn't," Brooke said as she got Emma's lunch out of the refrigerator. "She's having separation anxiety."

"Really? How was she last year with school?"

"She was fine. I guess it's because of going to a new school."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Haley said.

"Yeah, I think she will be," Brooke said. Emma and Jamie came back downstairs.

"Alright, ready to go," Haley asked them.

"Yeah," Jamie said. Emma didn't say anything.

"Here Emmie, here's your lunch," Brooke said to Emma, holding her lunch out for her. Emma walked over to her, and Brooke hugged her. "I promise you're going to have a really good day." Brooke kissed her forehead.

"You promise," Emma asked.

"Promise. I love you babygirl."

"I love you too Mommy." Brooke let go of her.

"Hey, Emma. What do you have to remember about the boys?"

Emma smiled. "Play hard to get and don't let them think I'm easy."

"Nice, Brooke," Haley said, laughing.

"She needs to learn early." Brooke smiled. "I'll see you after school baby."

"Bye," Emma said, and she followed Jamie out of the house.

Brooke wasn't used to having all this time by herself again. When Emma first started school last year, she didn't know what to do with herself. At least today she had to go to her store because she was waiting on one more order from New York, and she had a few more things to get done before she opened on Friday. She also had lunch plans with Peyton, so maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

At the store, Brooke and Millicent finished setting things up. Everything was ready to go. The order from New York came in. All the clothes were in the right place, Brooke loved the way the store turned out, and everything was perfect. And Brooke had a great feeling about everything. Now she was off to meet Peyton at her office in Tric before lunch. She walked up the stairs in Tric and let herself in. She was looking for Peyton's office, and she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, we're closed, you know." Brooke turned around. It was the bartender. He was behind the bar and restocking everything.

"Oh yeah, I know. I'm looking for Peyton," Brooke said.

"She's in her office."

"Which is where?"

"Down that way." He pointed towards the edge of the room.

"Thanks," Brooke said, and she walked off. She found Peyton's office and knocked on the door. Peyton opened the door. She was on the phone with someone. "Give me a minute," she mouthed to Brooke. Brooke looked around her office. She looked at the albums on the wall, and at the pictures on Peyton's desk. She had Brooke's favorite picture on her desk. It was a picture of all the kids on the beach last summer when Brooke and Emma came to visit.

"So, what do you think," Peyton asked as she hung up the phone.

"It looks great, Peyt," Brooke said. "How is everything working out?"

"It's great," Peyton said. She picked up her bag off the chair. "Actually, I have this new band playing on Saturday night, wanna come?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "If it means I can see that bartender again."

"What bar…Oh. Owen?"

"I don't know, the bartender out there." Brooke and Peyton left Peyton's office.

"Yeah, that's Owen."

"He's really hot," Brooke said. She stopped talking when they were near the bar.

"I think he's single, too," Peyton whispered. Brooke looked back at him and waved. He smiled at her.

"Will he be here Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Brooke said, when they got to her car. "Come on, before lunch, I'm going to show you my store. So you and Lucas are definitely coming to the opening on Friday, right?"

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Peyton said.

Brooke and Peyton were just about done with their lunch. Peyton let Brooke know everything she missed since she saw her last, and Brooke told her all about her business, and her life in California with Emma. She loved getting caught up with everyone. She knew she missed her family a lot, but she didn't realize the extent of it until she was back. Her phone rang.

"Hello," she asked.

"Hey Brooke," Chase said. "I got home earlier than I thought I would. Do you and Emma wanna meet me for lunch?"

"Actually, Emma started school today. But, do you wanna pick her up from school? She'll really like that. Then we can all go to dinner."

"Okay. What time do you want me to pick her up?"

"2:30. Then just come back to our house for a while. She'll probably wanna tell us all about her day."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Chase said.

"See ya," Brooke said, and she hung up.

--

Emma walked out of school with Jamie and Blair. She looked all around for Brooke, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Then, she saw Chase. She ran up to him.

"Daddy," she yelled. She hugged him.

"Hi, baby girl," Chase said. "How was your day?"

"It was great." Emma grabbed Chase's hand as they walked to the car. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's at your house. We're going to go out and have dinner later."

"Oh, okay," Emma said as she got in the car.

Brooke, Chase, and Emma went to a little café along the river for dinner. Emma told them all about her day, and all about the new friends that she made, and how much she loves first grade. After dinner, they stayed out for a while. Brooke had to show off her store to Chase, and Emma wanted to get ice cream, and they walked around by the river. By time they got home, it was time for Emma to go to bed.

"Emma, it's time for bed," Brooke said when they walked in the door.

"But I wanna stay up with you and Daddy," Emma whined.

"You have school tomorrow. You have to go to bed. You're going with Daddy on the weekend, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Emma said. She walked over to Chase and hugged him. "I love you Daddy. Good night."

"I love you too," Chase said, and he kissed her forehead. Emma turned around and went upstairs. Brooke and Chase talked for a while. She missed him, and Emma missed him. She was glad that he would be part of her life more.


End file.
